Paint was for many years typically retailed in metal cans having metal lids which fit on to the rim of the can in what might be called a tongue and groove fit. There are a number of disadvantages associated with metal paint cans including cost, and the difficulties associated with pouring paint from the can; i.e., paint inevitably fills the groove in the can rim and makes it difficult and messy to reapply the lid to provide an airtight seal.
Various efforts have been made to design and construct plastic pails suitable for use in merchandising paint and other similar products. Examples of such plastic containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,293,080 and 4,349,119, both entitled “Container Construction” issued Oct. 6, 1981 and Sep. 4, 1982 to Ilija Letica and assigned to Letica Corporation. Both patents disclose a container comprising the combination of a cylindrical pail and a snap-on closure.